United nations space command
"we protect civilians. we kill insurgents." -united nations space command motto. "let's hope you can get some help from my companions." -light guardian. the united nations space command or UNSC is the main faction in the rise of the dark nemesis series. description this faction has existed since 2552. following the galactic exchange, the UNSC switched over from a peacekeeping military, into a force dedicated to rescuing or helping survivors. they are allied to the UEG and covenant. the UNSC has a large supply of weapons, vehicles and armor. however, due to the nuclear fallout, their bases are left with nothing but the ashes of the nuclear winter. divisions marine corps. formally ground assault troops for the UNSC, the marine corps only use the mongoose, warthog, and the scorpion. medical corps. used by marines, this division consists of healing fallen comrades and use medical kits to help marines or themselves. air force unlike the UNSC navy, the air force is a naval division, and drive pelicans, falcons, broadswords, sabres, hornets and naval pelicans for now. naval personnel the naval personnel are commonly known to be commanding officers, they consist of naval pelicans and frigates. army the army is based on the marine corps. but with advanced gear and weapons. sub-divisions military police based on marine corps and army. they are equipped with handcuffs to arrest rogues. orbital drop shock troops commonly known as ODSTs these are known for special operations. office of naval intelligence commonly known as ONI, these are commonly known to use intelligence or AIs for marines and other divisions. spartan program spartans (also dubbed as super soldiers) are advanced troops to help ODSTs and marines/army. they have energy shields that recharge after 8 seconds. high command/central command commonly dubbed as HIGHCOM/CENTCOM, this division is the administration of the UNSC, it requires a long time service. they have rights to get orders, training, tasks and missions done correctly. the leader of HIGHCOM/CENTCOM is known as the FLEETCOM or the secretary general. low ranks private given in marines, army, air force, spartans and ODSTs. can not command. private 1st class given for successful training's or win 5 battles. can not command. lance corporal given for successful training's or win 10 battles. can not command. corporal given for successful training's or win 15 battles. can not command. crewman recruit given to naval personnel. can not command. crewman apprentice given for successful training's or win 5 space combats. can not command. crewman given for successful training's or win 10 space combats. can not command. central command given to HIGHCOM/CENTCOM and ONI. can command but still a low rank. naval command given for successful training's or win 5 tactical operations. can command but still a low rank. middle ranks sergeant given for successful training's or win 20 battles. can command. can join military police. drill sergeant. given for successful training's or win 25 battles. can command. can train. sergeant major given for successful training's or win 30 battles. can command. can join ODSTs. petty officer given for successful training's or win 15 space combats. can command. master chief petty officer given for successful training's or win 20 space combats. can command. can join spartan program. can train. captain given for successful training's or win 25 space combats. can command. can join office of naval intelligence. commander given for successful training's or win 30 space combats. can command. can join HIGHCOM/CENTCOM middle command given for successful training's or win 10 tactical operations. can command. high ranks major given for successful training's or win 35 battles. can command middle ranks and lower ranks. lieutenant given for successful training's or win 40 battles. can command. lieutenant colonel given for successful training's or win 45 battles. can command. colonel given for successful training's or win 50 battles. can command. general given for successful training's or win 55 battles. can command. max rank. rear admiral given for successful training's or win 35 space combats. can command. vice admiral given for successful training's or win 40 space combats. can command. admiral given for successful training's or win 45 space combats. can command. fleet admiral given for successful training's or win 50 space combats. can command. max rank. high command given for successful training's or win 15 tactical operations. can command. fleet command given for successful training's or win 20 tactical operations. can command. max rank. commander in-chief secretary general's second in command (see urdnot bakara). no divisions are allowed to be this rank. secretary general leader of the military (see light guardian). no divisions are allowed to be this rank. protocols mendez protocol the mendez protocol will always be in effect as it is a requirement that all UNSC personnel are to wear their correct uniform at all times. hammerdown protocol when a colony is currently under siege, evacuation of civilians is the UNSC's top priority while forces hold the enemy back until civilians are clear of the war zone. evacuation processes will limit to 10 minutes, no more. once evacuation is complete all UNSC forces are authorized to engage the enemy until they have submitted. cole protocol main article: cole protocol. when enacted by a HIGH COMMAND, all UNSC personnel are to evacuate the colony to the neighboring planet, destroying all sensitive data and weapon system prototypes that can be used in any way against the UNSC. lexus protocol if any commanding officers go rogue in a location, the next in command is to take over and all units in the area are to deal with the rogue. If said rogue CO is a HIGH COMMAND, the area is to be evacuated of all non-HIGH COMMAND personnel until another HIGH COMMAND can come to deal with the threat. valor protocol if any hackers/spies have been identified in the area, the CO is to send all units to deal with the hacker/spy and if a HIGH COMMAND is not present, personnel are to request one in through PDAs. lord protocol if anyone is "pretending" to be in the UNSC or an ally of the UNSC and are not in it, they are to be asked to head back to civilians. If they deny it, then they are to be killed immediately. regulations regulation B-248 any UNSC personnel not wearing a uniform especially when they have it and chose not to wear it shall be punished for 2 days maximum. regulation B-249 killing a fellow member of any branch in the united nations space command military will result in a 4 day punishment plus demotion if the crime is repeated. if that killing continues, that member who committed the crime will be exiled without trial. regulation B-250 any UNSC personnel who has failed to follow an order given by a commanding officer will result in a demotion and a suspension from all group activities that include celebrations, patrols, raids, etc. regulation B-251 any UNSC personnel caught stealing a vehicle that does not belong to their branch such as a pelican, sabre, falcon, halcyon, tank, etc. they will be immediately subjected to 6 days of punishment and a demotion. regulation A-294 any UNSC personnel who harms a civilian without a legitimate reason or authorization from the commanding officer of the area will be subjected to punishment for 8 days maximum. regulation A-396-095 any UNSC personnel attempting a start of a potential threat with fellow members against the high ranking officers will be killed and exiled. regulation C-233-421 any UNSC personnel wish to join a team other than UNSC without permission is to be subjected to questioning, and after warnings, if continued, punishment. vehicles warthog used by marines, army, ODSTs, and spartans. seats: 1 driver, 1 passenger, 1 turret, 2 gunner. scorpion used by marines, army, ODSTs, and spartans. seats: 4 passenger, 1 turret, 5 gunner. 1 driver. mantis used by marines, army, ODSTs, and spartans. seats: 1 driver. 1 gunner. mongoose used by marines, army, ODSTs, and spartans. seats: 1 passenger, 1 driver, 1 gunner. pelican/naval pelican used by air force and navy. seats: 1 pilot, 1 co-pilot, 8 passenger, 1 gunner. broadsword used by air force. seats: 1 pilot. 1 co-pilot. 1 gunner. hornet used by air force. seats: 1. pilot. 2 passenger. 3 gunner. falcon used by air force. seats: 1 pilot. 5 passenger. 2 turret. 3 gunner. sabre used by air force. seats: 1 pilot. 1 co-pilot. 1 gunner. stalwart used by navy. seats: 50 passenger. 10 gunner. 2 pilot. 1 commander. 10 cargo. 10 engineering. halcyon used by navy. seats: 100 passenger. 20 gunner. 2 pilot. 1 commander. 20 cargo. 20 engineering. trivia * sub-divisions are not available unless personnel tryout or rank up to a certain rank. * their invasion encounter with the dark energy empire was on season 1 episode 5. aka: invasion of new alexandra. * the local insurrection or known as the united rebel front are enemies with the UNSC ages and ages ago, now that the dark energy empire arrived, the threat has been increased. * the marines had major losses during their invasion encounter, after exploration team alpha was killed by unknown means. * the ODSTs have a warning on their side: "assassins target special forces first". Category:Factions Category:Heroes + allies Category:Protagonists